genesis_mobafandomcom-20200216-history
Hades
Hero= Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, is a ranged Tank hero. His abilities are most effective in team fights where he can damage enemies and heal allies simultaneously, while picking off key enemy heroes with his ultimate. Hades is most dangerous when his enemy is severely injured, killing them with his ultimate and removing its cooldown. Necrophos is naturally fragile, but his mechanics require him to stay in the midst of encounters; it is for this reason that he depends on items to prevent his death. Ideally, by casting Deadly Breath repeatedly, he and his team are able to stay alive, while regenerating his health and mana for each life his takes, while the enemy team's health is gradually decaying by those same pulses and his Unholy Aura, which reduces enemy health by a small percentage each second. Because his abilities are suited to prolonged encounters, he must build items which allow him to survive for as long as possible against his enemies, to dodge physical damage and crippling the movement of his enemies, allowing his team to catch up and surround them. When the time is right, his ultimate, Nevermores, has the ability to reduce it and Deadly Breaths cooldown on a kill, allowing even more healing and damage to be dealt. Hades is best understood as a hero who is weak at the beginning of a fight but becomes more dangerous with each passing second. Lore "Lord of the Nether Realm, Hades is one of the twelve prime gods of Olympus. Humans have long renounced their gods and as a result Hades has little influence on what happens in the afterlife. However, undeniably strong, not even Zeus rivals Hades when it comes to the understanding and manipulation of the soul. After his war on the Pantheon, Hades brought his followers into the Void, creating the Shadow Enclave, waiting to seek revenge. When the Space-time rift was discovered, Hades stopped all plans for retribution. He devoted all energy and resources into the study of the the rift. Destroying the old universe is far less appealing than claiming a new one for his own." Reccomended Items Core Items Quantum Jumper allows Flamas to move into position quicker and works wonderfully with his Flame of Souls speed boost. Re-Atomizer gives Flamas a large amount of Energy Damage along with higher reserves of Health and Energy and regeneration, for lasting longer in fights. The active can allow him to land all of his and his allies move without allowing the enemy to retaliate. Refractor Prism gives Flamas a large amount of much-needed base Health and Energy regeneration along with regeneration. It's passive is extremely useful to supplement Flamas' approaches due to his lackluster range. Radiant Shield allows Flamas to turn his sizable energy pool and other items into a defensive boost, while also granting him an even more massive amount of energy. Scepter of Zeus Helm of Hades gives Flamas an extreme power boost, allowing him to chain his abilities due to the cooldown reduction, and both the energy damage and passive make him hit like a truck. It lacks any defensive power, so it's best taken with a Defense Alternative as well. Offense Alternatives Artemis' Boots are a decent alternative to Quantum Jumper that gives Flamas even more damage for melting his enemies, along with Energy Perforation as a counter to any Energy Shields or Resistance. Defense Alternatives Absolute Zero can be a powerful semi-carry item that fills in several of Flamas' deficiencies. The bonus armor allows him to increases his tankiness, the bonus energy lets him continue casting spells, and the bonus damage increases his damage output for fighting and farming. The active and passives allow Flamas to deal more debilitating statuses during fights, discouraging the enemy from focusing him down. Encapsulators active and energy regeneration give Flamas survivability and energy sustain respectively. It also grants him with more movement speed for zoning safely. |-|Strategy=Second tab content goes here. Bad against.. Alvin: *Alvin can outheal almost all of Hades damage while slowing his already lackluster mobility. *Alvin's True damage will ignore the armor from any defensive items bought. E60 *Unholy Aura does triggers Reactive Armor repeatedly for minimal damage. *E60 is faster then Hades, and can zone him with either Missile Barrage or Power Jet.. Others: *Any disable, silence or mana burn is a good way to nullify Hades, as he is slow and has little offensive presence without his spells. *Refractor Prism makes it impossible to cast Nevermore on his own or even alert your team that Necrophos is about to initiate, letting them escape. Good against.. Others *Heroes that have high health but little to no magic resistance build-up are easy prey for Hades, as no matter how high they build their health up, Unholy Aura will deal the same amount of damage regardless, decaying their health the longer they stay within range. |-|Cosmetics= Skins Hades-Lord of Death Weapons (insert) Hero Recordss Kills Assists (insert)